1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ammonia burning internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an internal combustion engine, in the past, the fuel used has mainly been fossil fuels. However, in this case, burning such fuels produces CO2, which causes global warming. On the other hand, burning ammonia does not produce CO2 at all. Thus, there is known an internal combustion engine made so as to use ammonia as fuel and not produce CO2 (for example, see the following prior art).
As prior art, there is Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 5-332152.